Dilema
by Rohe
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que llegue la menstruación? Que no llegue. Oh, eso Isabella Swan lo sabe muy bien. AH-AU.


**Dilema**

 **Por:** _ **Rohe.**_

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a S.M; la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencia: AU-AH. Bella/Edward. OoC. Lenguaje soez.**

* * *

—Creo que estoy embarazada. Y creo que todos lo saben.

Alice y Rosalie me miran con la boca abierta.

— ¿Embarazada? —pregunta Alice, perpleja—. ¿Cómo que embarazada? ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Qué significa qué? —pregunto, sonrojándome.

—Eso. Embarazada. E-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a—mi amiga me apunta con un de sus esbeltos dedos—. Embarazada.

Repite la palabra unas diez veces, sin creérselo. Su rostro está más pálido de lo normal y su constante hiperactividad parece haber muerto.

—Alice, cierra la boca—indica Rosalie, la voz de la razón—. Ahora, Bella, ¿cómo mierda quedaste embarazada? Vale, eso ha sido estúpido.

Mi amiga cierra los ojos un momento, intentando concentrarte. Cuando vuelve a mirarme, me pongo aún más nerviosa.

— ¿De quién? ¿No se suponía que tú eras virgen?

Muerdo mis labios. Esa es la peor parte. Cierro los ojos, y digo entre dientes:

—De Cullen.

Escucho un aparatoso ruido, y cuando abro los ojos, Alice está en el suelo, desmayada, y Rosalie pasmada. Oh, joder. Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

* * *

 **Estoy bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza cuando veo al hermano de mi mejor amiga. Sus ojos chocan con los míos. Mierda. Ya no tengo escapatoria.**

— **Cullen—asiento sin entusiasmo cuando se acerca con un vaso de lo que parece cerveza entre las manos.**

— **Eh, pero si es Swan. Bella** _ **bella**_ **—se mofa él con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

— **Es fiesta de Alice—me encojo de hombros—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara en casa?**

 _ **Como si quedarme en casa fuera una opción. Estúpida Alice.**_

— **Sí—se ríe, negando la cabeza. Cuando yo no hago, Cullen se detiene—. Lo siento. Se supone que era una broma.**

 **Frunzo los labios, preguntándome que tiene de gracioso.**

— **Oh, lo siento. No quería hacerte enfadar. Alice dice que eres algo sensible—dice, sonriéndome arrepentido. Por la mirada que le doy, lo que ha dicho es peor—. Perdón. No soy bueno para esto. ¿Cómo crees que lo hago?**

 **Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo conozco desde que era pequeña, aunque nunca he entablado una conversación agradable con él. En realidad, ni siquiera es de mi agrado, pero es el hermano de Alice. De mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué se supone que haga?**

— **Horrible—contesto, y no puedo evitar reírme.**

 **Cullen me devuelve la sonrisa, tímida, pero amplia.**

* * *

Después de abofetear a Alice, ella se pone de pie y me mira más turbada que antes. Espero que no vuelva a desmayarse.

—Entonces—duda antes de continuar: — ¿Tuviste sexo con Edward? ¿Con Edward, mi hermano? ¿Con Eddie?

—Sí—contesto—. Aunque no tiene nada de Eddie.

Y no puedo evitar reírme.

Mis amigas me miran con los ojos desorbitados. Al darme cuenta de mi error, carraspeo y desvío mi atención a la cara de Alice. Ahora está de color verde. Espero que no vomite.

—Estás embarazada—repite Rosalie, impertérrita.

—No, digo, sí. No sé. No es seguro. Supongo que sí. Espero que no.

—Espera, espera, rebobinemos. ¿Dijiste que creías que todos los saben? —interrumpe Alice, confundida—. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

Suspiro, cubriéndome el rostro con ambas manos.

* * *

— **¿Embarazada?**

 **La cara de Cullen está de un gracioso color verde. Si no estuviera a punto de echarme a llorar, me reiría.**

— **Sí. No sé. No me ha bajado. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

— **Claro que lo sé, boba—rueda los ojos—. Vivo con dos mujeres. Mi padre es médico y me ha informado lo suficiente. Entonces, ¿crees que estás embarazada? ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Matarnos?**

 **Golpeo su hombro, exasperada. No estoy para bromas.**

— **Está bien, está bien. No perderemos la calma. No estamos seguros—Cullen toma un bocana de aire. Contra todo pronóstico dice: —Creo que voy a desmayarme.**

— **¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —Gimo, desesperada—. No quiero estar embarazada, no ahora. En dos meses terminamos el instituto. Me iré a la universidad de California, tú a Alaska. Oh, Renée va a matarme. ¡Demonios! Charlie te disparará y nuestro hijo no tendrá padre—agarro con fuerza sus hombros y lo sacudo—, ¡no tendrá padre!**

 **Cullen frunce los labios y pone sus manos sobre las mías. Están frías, igual que siempre. Extrañamente, una cálida sensación me recorre por la espina dorsal. Oh, joder. Me libero de sus manos y retrocedo, enfadada conmigo misma. Tengo muchos problemas ahora como para que comience a gustarme Cullen.**

 **Él suspira, pasándose una mano por el pelo.**

— **Está bien, Bella. Lo superaremos. No es seguro aún. Iremos a la farmacia luego del instituto.**

 **Asiento no muy convencida. Cullen, pese a mi evidente rechazo hace unos segundos, lo intenta una vez más y se acerca, deslizando lentamente un dedo por mi mejilla.**

— **Te ves más linda sonriendo.**

 **Un crujido nos sobresalta a ambos. Giro la cabeza y veo a Lauren Mallory saliendo de un cubículo con la boca abierta. Oh, maldición. Al parecer no fue buena idea darle a Cullen la noticia en el baño de damas.**

* * *

— ¿La zorra Mallory los escuchó? —gruñe Rosalie, enfadada—. Estás perdida, Bella. Los chismes se esparcen rapidísimo.

— ¿Por qué en el baño de damas? —pregunta Alice, confundida, sin hacerle caso a Rose—. ¿Crees que haya alguien aquí también?

Me quedo en silencio, observando inútilmente el aula vacía. Me aseguré de que estuviera desocupada antes de entrar y soltarles la bomba a mis mejores amigas. No soy tan tonta como para no revisar si hay alguien dentro. Pero al parecer, sí para tener sexo sin condón.

—Bien—dice Rosalie, respirando profundamente—. ¿Cuándo pasó esto? Y, ¿cómo? ¿No se suponía que se odiaban?

Bueno, eso fue hace un mes. Antes de tener sexo con él, claro.

* * *

— **¿Por qué me odias?**

 **La voz de Cullen parece venir de la ultratumba. Abro los ojos, somnolienta, y lo observo. Puedo sentir su cuerpo apoyado contra el mío, su rodilla tocando mi rodilla. El sofá parece hacerse aún más pequeño.**

— **No te odio, Cullen. Te detesto—digo, dándole un sorbo a mi cuarto vaso de cerveza.**

 **Él se ríe.**

— **Hablo en serio.**

 **No lo odio, es cierto. Pero no puedo evitar sentir cierto rechazo hacia la figura deportiva y mujeriega que esparce por todo el instituto. Vale, tampoco es mujeriego, pero necesito razones para no lanzarme encime de él cuando todas las cervezas que he tomado se me suben a la cabeza.**

— **Sólo eres irritante algunas veces** **—me encojo de hombros fingiendo desinterés—. S** **iempre tan caballero, llevando a las chicas del brazo y abriéndole la puerta del automóvil a Alice. Y me pareces algo aburrido. Cuando paso navidades en tu casa generalmente estás solo en una esquina.**

— **¿Ni siquiera te parezco guapo?**

 **Lo miro a los ojos. Son verde claro, iguales a los del señor Cullen, pero envidiablemente más sensuales. Sus labios son delineados y su cabello demasiado enmarañado. Sí; es guapo. Demasiado si te gustan de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes. Me gustan los de cabello oscuro. Mierda.**

— **No, no eres guapo—miento, negando lentamente con la cabeza—. Eres más feo que yo. Y eso es decir mucho.**

 **Él se acerca un poco más, su aliento chocando contra mis labios. El sofá se hunde en el medio, haciendo que me incline por inercia contra Cullen.**

— **¿Mucho? No lo creo. Tú eres guapa.**

— **¿Yo? —me río torpemente—. No soy guapa.**

— **Sí, lo eres.**

— **No, no lo soy.**

— **Sí, si lo eres.**

— **No, no lo soy, Cullen.**

— **Sí, si lo eres.**

— **¿Vamos a estar discutiendo toda la noche? Porque como van las cos…**

 **Sus labios me interrumpen. Es un beso suave, un poco tímido y delicado. Me gustaría decir que no estoy sorprendida, que no está siendo nada agradable, pero mis brazos se mueven para envolver el cuello de Cullen. Dejo caer el vaso de cerveza que moja parte del sofá y nuestra ropa, aunque no me importa porque él succiona suavemente mi labio inferior, pasando su lengua por encima. Gimo.**

 **Quizás no lo deteste tanto.**

* * *

—Eres una débil—se ríe Rosalie. Sacude su rubia melena y mira a Alice que parece no vernos—. ¿Jamás le dijiste a Edward que usara codón?

—Si usamos condón—mascullo, avergonzada—. Creo que sí. No sé. Estaba borracha. Se suponía que Edward era el encargado de eso. Él tomó menos cervezas que yo.

Tampoco estaba _tan_ borracha, pero eso no es necesario decirlo.

—En la fiesta. Fue en mi fiesta—interrumpe Alice lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Te acostaste con mi hermano en mi fiesta hace un mes. En la fiesta que hice inocentemente para divertimos. Y ahora estoy a punto de tener un sobrino por esa fiesta.

—Oye, oye. Detente. No es seguro, aún—la ataja Rosalie, negando con la cabeza. Me mira—. ¿Hoy te harás el test de embarazo?

—Sí. Edward me llevará la farmacia.

—Yo iré—exclama Alice, levantando la mano.

—También yo.

Asiento, esbozando una sonrisa. Miro a las personas que han sido mis amigas toda la vida. Rosalie Hale: aún con su belleza aplastante y su egocentrismo; Alice Cullen: con su irritante hiperactividad y su odiosa alegría.

—Las amo, chicas.

—Sí, sí—expresa Rose haciendo un ademán desinteresado—. Si estás embarazada, le pondrás a tu hija Rosalie.

—Rosalie Alice—concuerda mi otra amiga, caminando hasta la salida.

— ¿Y si es hombre? —cuestiono, levantando una ceja.

Mi amiga rubia abre la puerta, y encogiéndose de hombros dice:

—Rosalio Alico.

* * *

— ¿Quién va y lo compra?

La pregunta de Alice flota entre Edward, Rosalie y yo. Puedo ver a través del retrovisor del automóvil de Edward la farmacia que decidirá si sigo viva otro mes.

—No seré yo—les digo, atragantándome con mi propia saliva por el nerviosismo—. Renée conoce a todos en el pueblo. La señora de la farmacia es la esposa del compañero de Charlie. No me arriesgaré.

—Tampoco seré yo—interrumpe Edward, agarrando con fuerza el volante. Sus nudillos están blancos—, la farmacéutica trabajó en el hospital junto con papá muchos años. Me conoce desde que tengo seis años.

—Y yo soy tu hermana—chilla Alice, igual de nerviosa que yo.

Todos miramos a Rosalie. Está sentada junto a Alice en el asiento de atrás, sosteniendo entre sus manos un costoso bolso de marca. Ella suspira; no tiene elección.

—Bien—gruñe, sacando dinero de su bolsillo. Se baja del automóvil, pero antes de cerrar la puerta dice: —Mueve tu culo, Alice. Te necesito haciendo guardia.

Mi amiga se baja del vehículo de un salto, casi corriendo para alcanzar a Rosalie. Edward tamborilea sus largos dedos contra el volante. El ambiente se ha puesto tenso: odio la maldita tensión.

— ¿Qué haremos si sale positivo?

No contesto, no puedo. ¿Qué hacer? Obviamente, lo primero sería decirle a Charlie y Renée. Ellos me matarían, lo sé, y matarían a Edward. ¿Qué le diría a mi padre? "No te agobies, papá, todo va bien. Ah, por cierto, te tengo una noticia. ¡Estoy embarazada!" No, ni muerta.

—Bella—insiste Edward, mirándome—. ¿Me odias ahora?

Giro la cabeza y lo observo. Lleva el cabello desordenado y esté más pálido y tembloroso de lo normal.

—No—articulo lo más tranquila posible. No, no le odio. Sólo lo detesto más que antes—. Está bien, Edward. Estás entrando en pánico. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Pero… ¡seremos padres! Bueno, no es seguro, pero… ¡podríamos serlo! Ni siquiera sé cómo se usa un pañal, ni… ¡nada! Nunca he cuidado un bebé en toda mi vida. No estoy listo para ser padre.

Ahora, giro la cabeza para mirarlo. En sus ojos brilla la indecisión, la desesperación.

— ¿Estás renunciando _antes_ de empezar?

Él me mira. Se incorpora rápido, y antes de que me dé cuenta, una de sus manos me acaricia la mejilla y otra la nuca. Siento su respiración tocar mis labios, y por un inconsciente segundo pienso que va a besarme. Me ruborizo cuando me doy cuenta que _quiero_ que me bese.

—No renunciaré si lo hacemos esto juntos—murmura.

—Eh… Cu-ullen—me atraganto, insegura.

Escucho un golpe a mi costado. Alice está sonriéndonos a través de la ventanilla, con una bolsa de la farmacia entre sus manos. Me aparto de Cullen ruborizada, y cuando mis amigas entran, no hago más que suspirar.

—Mierda, la odio—se queja Rosalie, cerrando con fuerza la puerta—. La anciana me dijo: "deberías venir a comprar condones primero". ¿Qué interesa a ella?

Me río temblorosa, aun sintiendo el tacto frío de Edward en mi mejilla.

— ¿Nos vamos, o tienen que comprar algunos condones?—pregunta Alice, sonriéndonos burlona—. Había una oferta interesante…

—Nos vamos—la interrumpe Edward con voz ronca, poniendo en marcha su automóvil.

Durante todo el viaje nadie dice nada. Veo de reojo a Alice, que mira por la ventanilla. En su rostro hay una persistente sonrisa, una parecida a la que tiene cuando vamos a Portland y encuentra un bolso de su marca predilecta. Sé que ha intentado que Cullen y yo nos relacionemos más civilizadamente hace más de dos años. Creo que esto fue más que una conversación civilizada. Una conversación civilizada llena de besos, gemidos y otras cosas que prefiero omitir.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Alice, no puedo evitar recordar esa noche.

* * *

— **Así que Alaska, ¿eh? ¿Qué lleva a un chico como tú a un lugar como ese?**

— **¿Un chico como yo? —Edward sonríe, acariciándome el hombro—. Nada, sólo… siempre me ha gustado el frío. Además, quería escapar de casa, ¿sabes? Esme y Carlisle son fantásticos, pero…**

— **Alice, Alice, ¿verdad? Siempre la culpable de todos nuestros males—me mofo, picándole una costilla.**

 **Él se ríe, apretujándome un poco más.**

— **Alice también es fantástica. Todos lo son. Sólo busco un poco más soledad, ser independiente, conseguir por mí mismo las cosas. No sólo por ser el hijo de "un hombre que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que en Forks".**

 **Recuerdo que algo así me dijo Charlie la primera vez que pregunté por los Cullen, en mi primer año aquí.**

 **Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados. Estamos en la habitación de Edward, acostados en el sofá, desnudos y abrazados. Hay una remota posibilidad de que sean más de las cinco de la mañana, pero no me importa. Aún queda el suficiente alcohol en mi sangre como para permitir que me quede aquí.**

— **¿Y tú?**

— **¿Yo? —Le digo, reacomodándome para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho—. Yo nada. No quiero huir, no quiero independizarme, no quiero alejarme de mi loca madre ni de mi distante padre. Nada. Sólo sé que me iré a California para hacer feliz a mi familia.**

— **Eso no es algo bueno—Edward hace una mueca—. Deberías tener sueños, ambiciones…**

— **Ya veremos—le digo, esbozando media sonrisa—. Mi mayor ambición por ahora es dormir.**

— **Está bien—susurra Edward, apagando las luces. —Buenas noches.**

— **Adiós, Cullen.**

* * *

— ¡Chicos!

Esme nos sonríe cuando entramos a la cocina. Está preparando algo en una olla que hierve a toda potencia desprendiendo un delicioso olor. A su lado, está Emmett comiendo un sándwich.

— ¿Emmett? —pregunta Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, mi amor—saluda él. Su mirada azul cae en mí, después en Edward. _Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Perra Mallory_ —. Una… amiga me dijo que estarías aquí un poco más tarde. Que debías hacer… _compras._

— ¿Compras? ¿Qué compraste, cielo? —pregunta Esme, acercándose—. ¿Quieren quedarse a cenar? Hice un delicioso caldo de pollo.

—Oh, yo…—abro la boca para decir que no, pero cuando me mira, sus dulces ojos marrón acaramelado me lo impiden—. Por supuesto, Esme.

— ¿Tú, Rosalie? —mi amiga no tarda ni medio segundo en asentir. De todos modos, Emmett se quedará.

La madre de Alice y Edward, Esme, es tan dulce como un pastel de melaza. Elegante, con ojos tiernos y cabello caramelo. Y su padre, el doctor Cullen (con quién me he relacionado más de tres veces este mes en el hospital por ridículas caídas), es un hombre bondadoso y amable.

—Mamá, le hemos comprado un nuevo conjunto de ropa a Bella, para… la fiesta de Mike, el sábado. Y tenemos que ir a probarlo, ¿sí? Bajaremos en cinco minutos—dice Alice, esbozando una falsa sonrisa de niña buena.

Veo cómo el rostro de Edward se altera y su espalda se tensa. Sé que quiere ir. Le dirijo una mirada de advertencia, pero no dura demasiado porque la garra de Alice me arrastra escaleras arriba sin que me dé cuenta. Rosalie viene detrás de mí, con el rostro serio y los ojos brillantes.

—Es muy fácil—instruye Rosalie cuando llegamos a la habitación de Alice, dándome el test de embarazo. Mi otra amiga se sienta en la cama, cruzada de piernas—. Sólo orina sobre él y espera de tres a cinco minutos.

— ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto? —digo con voz temblorosa.

Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. No es fácil. ¿Y si estoy embarazada realmente? ¿Qué se supone que haga? Cullen tiene razón. No quiero estarlo, al menos, no aún. Mis labios y mis manos tiemblan.

—Vamos, Bella—sonríe compasiva Rose, acariciándome el hombro—. Todo saldrá bien.

Aprieto con fuerza el test y entro al baño. Es grande, blanco, con una gigantesca tina en donde Alice toma baños hasta aburrirse. El grande espejo de latón me entrega la imagen de una chica de ojos asustados. No quiero verme asustada.

Hago lo que Rosalie me ha indicado cerrando los ojos. Cuando termino, dejo el test en la encimera.

Mientras espero, me imagino a un niño de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, como el mío. Pero de pronto, el rostro de una niña con lindos cabellos cobrizos, mirada penetrante y dulces facciones. Es igual a Edward. Sonrío enternecida ante la imagen.

 _Podría tener un nombre exótico… algo como… no sé. Esme o Renée. Tal vez simplemente el nombre de una de las dos. ¡Las dos! Esmerene… Renesmee… ¡Renesmee!_ Me río ante el ridículo nombre que mi cabeza ha inventado. La tensión se disipa un poco, haciéndome suspirar.

— ¡Bella! ¡Ya pasaron cinco minutos! —la voz de Alice me sobresalta.

 _Oh, por el amor de Dios._

—Vamos, Bella—Rosalie dice, golpeando la puerta—. Deja de pensar y dinos el resultado.

Recojo el test de embarazo y lo observo. _Estoy preparada para todo,_ me digo severamente. Claro que lo estoy.

 **Negativo.**

 _Negativo, negativo, negativo_. Suelto un brusco suspiro de alivio. _No estoy embarazada. Charlie no matará a Edward. Renée no se suicidará._ No estoy embarazada. Gracias a Dios.

Lanzo el test de embarazo al basurero, abro la puerta y salgo del baño. Rosalie me sonríe al verme, Alice se levanta de un salto de la cama.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Salió negativo. No estoy embarazada—digo lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

Alice me mira, sonriendo también. Las tres nos abrazamos con los ojos cerrados. _No estoy embarazada._ Lo agradezco en silencio, abrazando con fuerza a mis mejores amigas.

Cuando bajamos a la primera planta, Esme está poniendo los platos en la mesa con la ayuda de Emmett. Edward se acerca corriendo, agitado. Toma mi rostro entre sus grandes manos y mi observa.

— ¿Qué paso?

—Nada—le digo, poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

Él lanza un profundo suspiro y sonríe.

— ¿No te quedó el conjunto, cariño? —pregunta Esme, alternando la mirada entre su hijo y yo..

—No, creo que necesitaba una talla más grande—respondo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Llevo a Edward a una esquina, cerca de la puerta, donde nadie puede mirar. Me dirijo a Edward en un susurro: —Parece que han pasado cosas interesantes hoy.

— ¿Ah sí? —cuestiona, sonriéndome.

—Alice se ha desmayado, hice un test de embarazo y…

— ¿Y?

—Y tal vez, he decidido definitivamente que me gustas un poco más de lo que te odio.

Su sonrisa se amplía, mostrándome sus parejos dientes. _Guapo. Definitivamente guapo._

Se inclina levemente y sus labios rozan los míos. Es casi como la primera vez, en la fiesta. Sólo que ahora no estoy borracha y atontada, por lo que puedo devolverle el beso como se merece.

— ¡Edward! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con la señorita Swan? Hubiera llegado un poco más temprano para celebrar—dice una voz a mi espalda. Cuando volteo, veo al doctor Cullen.

Mierda.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. A quiénes querían que Bella estuviera embarazada, no olviden que los test de embarazo no son del todo confiables ;)**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
